1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction control apparatus, a reproduction control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, consumer video cameras have been widely used, and it has become common that many people own video cameras at home and keep records of the growth of a child and everyday life such as various kinds of events. As the functions desired for a video camera, there can be exemplified higher image quality of a display device owing to the spreading of Hi-Vision and long-duration recording from a tape or a DVD to a hard disk. Further, there is newly appeared a video camera having functions of photographing at a frame rate higher than a normal frame rate and performing slow-motion reproduction at the time of reproduction.
For example, there is disclosed a technology which, with respect to a moving image generated by changing frame rate, enables to easily adjust a reproduction rate at the time of reproduction (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-180290). In particular, with regard to a broadcast content, a technique involving performing slow-motion reproduction of an important scene or a highlight scene is widely used. Also from the user side, the technique of slow-motion reproduction enables the user to readily realize an interesting video effect and to enhance a value of video besides the image quality.